El Amor y la Locura
by NekoSan20196
Summary: "Y es por eso que el amor es ciego y la locura su lazarillo" - historia basada en un cuento que me contaron hace unos días! ONE-SHOT


**Ciao! **Eh estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo, lo sé, estoy arreglando la nueva versión de "The Dark Angel UK" apra comenzar a subirla y también trabajo en nuevos proyectos que pronto subiré! **cofcofcrossoverconHARRYPOTTERcofcof. **Bueno, espero que esta historia les guste!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei u.u

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

_Estaban en una reunión todos los sentimientos y emociones (demás cosas así), el odio, la felicidad, la vagancia y la pereza, la justicia y la alegría. Todos y cada uno de ellos siendo quien era, sentados alrededor de la gran mesa donde estaban reunidos. Entonces la justicia llamo la atención de todos golpeando un martillo contra la madera de la mesa negra. La justicia tenía el cabello rubio, bien peinado para atrás, ojos celeste hielo, piel blanca y porte alto, era comúnmente llamado Ludwig, el representante de la justicia, aunque cuando era un niño no era imagen de esta._

- Atención todos, ahora que estamos reunidos, comenzaremos con la junta. – grita, asustando a todos y provocando el silencio en la sala. A su costado está la vagancia, sentada, vagando como siempre, de cabello marrón con un extravagante rulo, de ojos marrones miel y sonrisa fácil, se estaba echando una siesta, pero con el grito se había despertado. Era la vagancia, pero todo el mundo le llamaba Feliciano. Al otro lado de la justicia estaba la inseguridad, también conocida como Lovino. A diferencia de su hermano menor, por minutos, este era más renegón y tendía a desconfiar de todos, su rostro era algo más tosco al de Feliciano y su rulo estaba en el lado contrario. Además de que sus ojos eran verde olivo.

- Lovi! – gritó la alegría, sentándose junto al mencionado, haciendo que este salte de un susto al verlo de pronto, que se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado, estaba a punto de replicar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era la locura.

- Hello everybody! – gritó esta, con sus lentes de medio marco, ojos azules zafiro, cabello rubio dorado y piel algo chamuscada por el sol.

- Locura, llegas tarde. – le reniega la justicia, pero el mencionado no se inmuta.

-¡Es que el _hero_ tuvo una gran idea cuando venía hacia acá! ¡Es un juego awesome! – gritó, emocionando a varios, molestando a algunos. Entonces el narcisismo habló.

- ¡Si es tan awesome como dices, lo jugare! Kesesese.- Era Gilbert, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos rubí, con una sonrisa egocéntrica y un pollo en el hombro derecho.

- Bien, entonces juguemos. – dice la justicia, rindiéndose al ver como varios se animaba, incluso la vagancia, que se veía emocionado, y la pereza, que se había despertado, sobando sus cabellos castaños con un doble rulo muy raro en la nuca, ojos verdes opacos y cara de sueño, su nombre era Heracles.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dudó, mirando a todas partes ante el ajetreo.

- La locura ha propuesto un juego, Heracles-san.- respondió Kiku, representante del respeto, era algo bajo, de piel blanca y cabello negro con ojos marrones.

- ¿Y en qué consiste el juego, mon ami? – dudó el coqueteo, llamado también Francis.

- Pues, se llama escondidas, todos se esconden y esperen a que el Hero, en otras palabras yo, cuente hasta 20, después yo los tengo que buscar y el último al que encuentre, gana.- explica el mencionado, moviendo muchos los brazos, con emoción.

- ¿No te parece que la locura hoy está más loca de lo normal? – duda la vagancia, dirigiéndose a su buen amigo la alegría.

- ¡No importa! ¡Juguemos! – gritó Antonio, representante del sentimiento amigo de Feliciano, mientras jalaba a la inseguridad para esconderse, ya se escuchaba la cuenta regresiva de la locura.

_Todos se escondían. La vagancia detrás de una cortina, flojo de buscar otro lugar mejor, la justicia dentro de un armario, la alegría, junto con la inseguridad, bajo una mesa, la pereza ni se movió a pesar de los intentos de él respeto, quien tuvo que correr al escuchar que faltaban cinco segundos. El coqueteo ya había desaparecido junto con la timidez, y por ahí se había escondido el narcisismo._

- ¡Veinte! – gritó la locura, girando para encontrarse con la sala vacía.

_Poco a poco fue encontrando a todos, primero a la pereza, luego la vagancia, siguiendo por el respeto, el narcisismo y la justicia siguieron, luego encontró a la alegría y la inseguridad en una pose muy rara que prefirió ignorar y pasó de buscar a el coqueteo por miedo con que se encontraría y de la timidez, porque la verdad es que se olvidó de ella. Entonces vio algo así como una sábana. Estaba en una esquina, era negra y nadie parecía verla. Se acercó y, curioso, clavó ambos dedos en el bulto. Se escuchó un grito._

- ¡Bloody Hell! ¡Me has dado en los ojos! ¡Ahora no puedo ver! – era el amor, de cabello rubio cenizo y revuelto, ojos ahora ciegos y verdes esmeralda, unos pocos centímetros más bajo que la locura y más pálido también.

_Al ver lo que había pasado, la locura se sintió tan, pero tan culpable, que le prometió que sería su lazarillo y que nunca soltaría de la mano al otro sentimiento que aún no conocía._

- Soy Alfred, la locura. – se presentó, cuando salían de la sala, lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba a donde el otro había dicho que era su casa.

- Soy Arthur, el amor. – respondió, dejándose guiar con miedo y preocupación.

_Siguieron caminando así, nunca se soltaron de la mano, por eso es que se dice que el amor es ciego, y la locura su lazarillo._

* * *

Corto, lo sé, no me maten!


End file.
